


Everything will Turn Out Fine

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Admission of love, Character Study, Episode: s07e01 Santabarbaratown 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some angst, henry and maddie have never not been in love fight me, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Maddie gets a call she's been dreading since she fell in love with Henry- he's been shot.Sure, they've been divorced for almost twenty years, but the thought of losing him is still almost enough to crush her.She heads for Santa Barbara as fast as she can.





	Everything will Turn Out Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglassesaredirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts).



> If the first part looks familiar, you've probably seen it on tumblr as a drabble. I wrote that and then turned it into a character study type thing. Hope you like it!

Maddie is cursing American Airlines as she hurries through the hospital halls, already much later than she’d like. Shawn had called her, his voice flat and quiet, soon after Henry had been taken into surgery, and she’d come as soon as she could. She bursts into her husband’s hospital room, preparing to quiz Shawn on how and why the hell Jerry Carp had put a bullet in henry’s chest, but stops short.

Her son is nowhere to be seen. Next to Henry’s bed, smiling creepily down at him, is a twenty or thirty-something blonde Maddie’s never met in her life. “Excuse me, who are you?”

The woman tosses her clearly bleached hair and has the nerve to look affronted. “I’m Hank’s girlfriend,” she says in a nasally voice. “Who are you?”

Maddie gapes. Sure, it’s been a few decades, but she’s sure Henry’s preferred type of woman hasn’t changed this much. “His name is Henry, and I’m his wife.”

Chelsea frowns, pursing her lips. Maddie grudgingly amends her statement. “Ex-wife.”

“Oh, well then you’ve lost your chance, haven’t you?” Chelsea lets out a giggle.

Maddie refuses to categorize the burning sensation in her chest as jealousy. “That’s neither here nor there. I’m just here to make sure Henry is alright.”

“Well, you can go now, because I’ll take care of him.”

Maddie folds her arms. “On the contrary, I’m still his emergency contact, which means you are not, and since my son is not here to have let you in and Henry is incapable of speaking for himself, you’re here illegally. Now, I happen to have quite a few friends at the SBPD, so… I think it’s best if you leave.”

Chelsea looks miffed, but whatever small amount of brain she’s got in her head is apparently enough to realize she’s been outdone. With a huff of annoyance, she grabs her purse and stalks out the door.

Maddie moves to sit next to Henry, shaking her head. “Well, I bet you’re glad you don’t have to deal with her anymore.”

She gets a few minutes of peace, a few minutes to run her hands over Henry’s skin and reassure herself that his heartbeat is steady, before the door bangs open.

“Doctor Spencer,” greets a breathless Juliet O’Hara. “Hi. Nice to see you again. Is Shawn here?”

Maddie shakes her head. “No, I haven’t heard from him since I got off the plane. Why?”

Juliet curses quietly. “I’m worried he’s doing something stupid.”

Maddie gets a bad feeling in her gut. “Like, staying up all night for a Star Wars marathon, or…”

Juliet shakes her head. “He’s been trying to go after Carp all week. And now he and Carlton are both AWOL…” she shakes her head. “Something bad is going to happen. I have to go.”

“Juliet?” Maddie calls as she leaves.

“Yes?”

“Please, keep him safe. I…” her voice breaks. “I can’t lose my entire family in one weekend.”

Juliet nods, looking solemn. “I’ll bring him here when everything’s over.”

>>>>>>>>>>>

Everything is quiet for a long time.

Hospitals are never truly quiet. Maddie knows this. But the room is void of the one thing she really wants to hear: Henry’s voice.

“I love you,” she whispers, holding his hand. She does. She’s never stopped loving him. She loved him when he was a rookie beat cop and she was still in school and everyone told them they were too young to get married. She loved him when Shawn was a kid and Henry looked at both of them like they were the best things he’d ever seen (he still does). She loved him when she was working too much and he was pushing Shawn too hard and they spent almost every night screaming at each other and sleeping back to back. She loved him when they were so far apart, both hurting but too cowardly to do anything about it. She loves him now.

Only when she feels wetness on her cheeks does she realize she’s started crying. She leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Henry’s forehead. “I’m here, Henry,” she tells him. “I’m here. I need you to wake up, okay?” She swallows. “I need you. I love you.”

>>>>>>>>>>

Maddie herself is dozing off when Henry wakes up. She feels him squeeze her hand and gasps, a smile spreading over her face when she sees the coherency in his eyes. He looks at her, confused and questioning. “Shawn called me,” she explains. “I came as soon as I could.”  
Henry raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look! Of course I came, you got shot!” She can feel the tears returning. “Henry, you could’ve died. I… I know it’s been years, but I don’t want to lose you.” Her voice breaks. “I love you.”

>>>>>>>>>>>

Shawn arrives just before they extubate Henry. She sees how shaken he looks, how scared. She sees how he’s clutching Juliet’s hand like a lifeline. Without hesitating, she crosses the room and wraps him in her arms.

“Mom,” he says hoarsely. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“You were busy, Goose,” she comforts, because no doubt many people have already scolded him for his rash and dangerous decisions and that is not what he needs to hear right now.

“Carp is dead, Mom,” he chokes out. “Jules shot him. But if she hadn’t- if she hadn’t been there, I would’ve.”

“It’s okay, Shawn,” Maddie soothes. “You’re alright. Your father is alright. We’re all going to make it through this.”

The doctor comes and extubates Henry. Maddie holds his hand in one of hers and Shawn’s in the other. Juliet stands back at first, but Maddie gives her a smile and beckons her forward. Sure enough, Shawn quickly pulls her close.

Once the tube is gone, Henry takes a few deep breaths before speaking. “Hey, guys,” he finally says. “I can’t believe this is what it took to finally pull our family back together.”

Maddie squeezes his hand. “I guess it was the wake-up call we needed.”

Juliet begins to retreat. “I can… go…”  
Henry shakes his head. “Nah, you’re family too.” He gives Shawn a look. “Practically.”

Shawn rolls his eyes. “Dad, maybe save the critique of my love life for, I don’t know, at least five minutes after you’ve regained speech.” He quickly turns back to his girlfriend. “He’s right, though.”

Maddie gives a sigh of happiness and sits back on the bed with Henry, leaning onto him, careful of his chest. He wraps an arm around her. For a while, she only listens to the sound of Henry’s heartbeat and of him and Shawn bantering. Then Gus arrives, hugs Maddie, and takes Shawn and Juliet back with him, back to work and the outside world. Maddie turns to Henry, looking up at him. “I love you.”

He smiles and nods. “I love you too.”

When he kisses her softly for the first time in far too long, Maddie knows that everything is going to turn out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you want, or come find me on tumblr at chiefkarenvick!


End file.
